Ahora lo entiendo
by O.o-Karin16-o.O
Summary: ¿Que verdad puede estar escondida tras un rechazo? Tal vez sea mucho mas lo que puedes descubrir... "¿Estas enamorada, Ino-chan?" "De la persona equivocada". One shot KibaIno, OOC


**Hola de nuevo! Si, aunq no lo parezca, sigo aki. Estuve ocupada cn las clases (cmo no) y entre eso y q m daba flojera subir algo... n.n Bueno pero he vuelto cn un one-shot KibaxIno, tambien de mis primeras historias. No es mi pareja favorita pero vino un brote de inspiracion y tenia q escribirlo. Espero q les guste**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo quisiera tener a Itachi-kun...

* * *

**AHORA LO ENTIENDO**

Era una soleada mañana de verano en Konoha. El sol se alzaba brillante y resplandeciente sobre los invernaderos anexos al pequeño local donde se encontraba el negocio de la familia Yamanaka.

Una joven de largo cabello rubio recogido en una coleta alta y ojos azules como el cielo se dirigía en esos momentos hacia el sector de flores exóticas junto con un chico de pelo castaño que iba acompañado por un enorme perro blanco.

- Dime, Kiba-kun – preguntó la rubia - ¿Qué es lo que estás buscando exactamente?

- No lo sé, Ino – respondió el chico – No entiendo de estas cosas. Solo puedo decirte que es un regalo, y quiero que sea muy, muy especial.

- ¿Es para una chica? – preguntó Ino de nuevo sonriendo malévolamente.

- Etto… - titubeó Kiba – Bueno… Yo…

- Vamos, Kiba-kun – dijo la rubia con aire desenfadado – Hemos hecho cantidad de misiones juntos. Somos amigos. Confía en mí, prometo que no diré nada.

Kiba tuvo que admitir interiormente que tenía razón. Desde que Kurenai-sensei y Asuma-sensei estaban juntos, los dos equipos frecuentemente hacían misiones conjuntas. Los chicos se llevaban muy bien y los unía una gran amistad.

- Está bien – suspiró el chico. A su lado, el perro, llamado Akamaru, soltó un pequeño ladrido – Es para Hinata-chan.

- ¡Kyaah! - dijo la rubia chillando de emoción - ¡Kiba-kun, no puedo creer que por fin vayas a confesarle tus sentimientos a Hinata-chan!

- Sí – admitió él, un poco avergonzado – No sé si ella corresponderá, pero debo intentarlo.

- ¡Muy bien, Kiba-kun! ¡Así se habla! - dijo Ino alzando el puño – Ven por aquí, he encontrado algo que estoy segura de que le encantará.

Ino se detuvo ante una jardinera en cuyo interior había plantadas unas flores de un color azul oscuro intenso, en forma de lágrima. El interior de los pétalos, sin embargo, era blanco en el centro y se iba difuminando hasta llegar de nuevo al azul en la parte superior. Eran simplemente preciosas. Al verlas, Kiba no puedo evitar recordar el color de su cabello.

- Son perfectas, Ino – dijo él, sonrojado, pensando en la destinataria de las flores.

- Aquí tienes – dijo ella entregándole un ramo envuelto en papel transparente.

- Gracias, te debo una – el chico se dirigió hacia su perro – Akamaru, nos vamos.

- De eso nada – respondió la rubia sonriendo – ¡Pero no olvides contármelo todo! ¡Suerte!

Él agitó su mano a modo de despedida mientras se alejaba de la tienda. La rubia se quedó pensando en el desenlace de todo aquello.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

- Buenos días, Inuzuka-sama – le dijo la joven sirvienta abriendo la puerta - ¿Desea ver a Hinata-sama?

- He venido a buscarla – dijo él.

- Un momento por favor, iré a avisarla de que está aquí.

Kiba se apoyó en la pared del recibidor dispuesto a esperar, pero oyó una voz procedente de la sala contigua y un chico más o menos de su misma edad entró en la estancia,

- Kiba – dijo fríamente el joven genio Hyuuga, Neji - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Estoy esperando a Hinata-chan – dijo el chico tranquilamente.

- ¿Habéis quedado? – preguntó él frunciendo el ceño.

- Vamos a ir al bosque todos juntos, Neji-niisan – se oyó una voz desde los alto de la escalera que desembocaba en el cuarto. Por ella bajaba Hinata, con su cabello azul largo y suelto. Llevaba puesto un vestido corto de color blanco que hacía juego con sus ojos, y en opinión de Kiba le quedaba perfecto - ¿Vendrás?

- No puedo Hinata-sama, tengo que ir a entrenar – Neji se dio la vuelta y cuando estaba a punto de salir se detuvo en la puerta y dijo – No llegues tarde, Hinata-sama.

- Descuida, Neji-niisan. ¡Adiós!

Los dos chicos salieron de la casa. Kiba iba pensando en la mejor manera de afrontar la situación. Hicieron gran parte del trayecto, y cuando ya estaban en el bosque, Kiba guió a Hinata hasta un lugar apartado, donde la vegetación era menos densa y un pequeño lago de aguas tranquilas y cristalinas reflejaba las siluetas de los árboles en su superficie. Hinata contempló el paisaje y dijo maravillada:

- Este sitio es increíble, Kiba-kun.

Él no dijo nada. Se ponía más y más nervioso por momentos. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, y al fin Hinata, extrañada por el comportamiento poco habitual en su compañero, preguntó:

- ¿Estás bien, Kiba-kun? ¿Te pasa algo? – ella lo miró preocupada.

- Estoy bien, Hinata-chan – respondió él. Es ahora o nunca, pensó – Etto… Hinata-chan…

- ¿Sí, Kiba-kun?

- Yo… Hinata, yo tengo que decirte algo… Yo… Hinata yo… - Kiba se sentía incapaz de hacerlo.

- ¿Kiba-kun? – dijo ella, sin entender nada.

Kiba maldijo su indecisión, así que se tragó sus nervios, le entregó a Hinata el ramo de flores y le dijo:

- Hinata-chan, tú… Tú me… ¡Me gustas mucho! - dijo él, sonrojándose – Me has gustado desde que te conocí – Kiba se sentía mucho mejor después de decir aquello.

Hinata abrió sus ojos blancos, sorprendida ante semejante confesión. No esperaba algo así por parte de su mejor amigo… Con un gran esfuerzo, le dijo:

- Arigato, Kiba-kun… Demo… Yo no puedo corresponderte – una sombra de dolor se asomó a los ojos del chico en ese momento – Tú sabes que a mí siempre me ha gustado Naruto-kun… Bien, pues llevamos una semana de novios… Pensábamos decíroslo a todos justamente hoy… Gomen nasai Kiba-kun…

Se hizo un incómodo silencio entre los dos. Ella miraba al chico con tristeza, no quería hacerle daño, era su mejor amigo, pero no podía hacer nada. Kiba estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos, como si hubiera olvidado que la chica se encontraba a su lado. Ella le había rechazado…

En ese momento, llegó al claro otra persona. Kiba alzó la vista, distraído, y vio que se trataba de Naruto. Al verle saludando a Hinata con mucha efusividad, no puedo contenerse y dijo:

- Chicos… Disculpadme pero acabo de recordar que tengo que llevar a Akamaru a que lo vea mi hermana - Vaya excusa, pensó.

- ¿Qué? ¿Y estás seguro de que tiene que ser ahora? – preguntó Naruto.

- Seguro – contestó Kiba con una sonrisa falsa – Lo siento mucho. ¡Saludad a los demás de mi parte! – y dicho esto se fue corriendo.

Naruto se quedó mirando el lugar por donde había desaparecido con cara de no entender nada, y al darse la vuelta para mirar a su novia la encontró extrañamente pensativa.

- ¿Pasa algo, Hinata-chan?

- No, todo está bien, Naruto-kun.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

La noche caía sobre Konoha cubriendo las calles con su oscuridad y salpicando el cielo de pequeños puntos brillantes. Era una noche muy bella, perfecta para contemplar las estrellas. Y eso era lo que estaba haciendo un chico castaño, tumbado boca arriba en lo alto de la montaña de los Hokages.

Y allí fue donde lo encontró una chica rubia que paseaba por ese lugar. Ella caminó hasta llegar a donde estaba él y pidió permiso para tumbarse a su lado. Él asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Los dos se quedaron en silencio durante mucho tiempo, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos, sin molestarse por la presencia del otro, en perfecta armonía. Al final fue la rubia quién rompió ese ambiente.

- ¿Qué tal fue?

- Si hubiese ido bien, no estaría aquí. ¿No crees? – preguntó el chico sarcásticamente.

- Es cierto. No pretendía ofenderte – dijo ella en voz baja.

- Gomen – se disculpó él – No debí hablarte así. Es solo que aún estoy muy confundido… Me cuesta aceptarlo.

- Entiendo.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio otro rato. El único sonido que se oía era el de una suave brisa ocasional agitando la hierba verde.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – preguntó de pronto él.

- Siempre vengo cuando necesito pensar – contestó ella.

- ¿Y de que se trata esta vez? – quiso saber el chico.

- Digamos que… - respondió Ino – Digamos que creo que me he enamorado de la persona equivocada.

- Ninguna persona es equivocada – le contradijo Kiba – Cuando nos enamoramos de alguien, lo hacemos porque nos gusta como es. Así que no creo que haya nadie a quien quieras que pueda ser equivocado.

- Tal vez – dijo ella – Pero cuando sabes que tu corazón jamás va a pertenecer a esa persona, y aún así no puedes dejar de quererle… Bueno, yo no puedo evitar pensar que estoy perdiendo el tiempo en una equivocación.

Kiba meditó las palabras de su amiga. No estaba de acuerdo.

- ¿Es Sasuke verdad? – preguntó.

- No. Lo de Sasuke no era amor, sino mera atracción física. Es algo que comprendí cuando se marchó.

- ¿Y todo este tiempo has estado enamorada de esa persona equivocada? – quiso saber él.

- Hai – contestó la rubia.

- Creo que ya es hora de que hagas algo – aconsejó el castaño a su amiga – Tal vez luego sea demasiado tarde, y demonios… ¡Podría salir bien! – lo que él pensaba es que, en realidad, ella tenía miedo de confesarle sus sentimientos a ese chico.

- ¿Debería declararme? ¿Es eso? – dijo ella girando la cabeza para verle mejor.

- No lo dudes – dijo él.

Y ella no lo dudó, así que cogió con sus manos la cabeza del chico que se encontraba a su lado y depositó un suave beso en sus labios. Se apartó y Kiba la miró sorprendido. ¿Así que todo ese tiempo habían estado hablando de él?

- Ino…

- Gomen, Kiba-kun – dijo ella, con una sonrisa triste - Solo seguí tu consejo. Demo… Sé que estás enamorado de Hinata. Por eso, yo…

- Iie – dijo él, poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

Esta vez fue el quien se acercó lentamente a la chica rubia, que estaba paralizada, y le obsequió con un beso largo y profundo, que ella correspondió de igual manera. Al separarse ella se quedó con una mano en su mejilla y él colocó su mano encima de la de la chica.

- Kiba-kun… Etto, yo… - empezó Ino.

- Ssh – dijo él – Ino…

Él se acercó para besarla de nuevo, pero ella frunció el ceño y sintió que las lágrimas se asomaban a sus ojos. Eso que estaban haciendo no podía ser. De seguro que él no la quería, y solo estaba tratando de olvidarse de Hinata. Ella era su amiga, pero no su paño de lágrimas hasta ese punto. Se levantó, dejando a un sorprendido Kiba sentado en el suelo mirándola con un interrogante escrito en la mirada.

- Gomen, pero esto… ¡No está bien! - Ino salió corriendo del lugar y dejó solo a un todavía más confundido Kiba, pensativo sobre la hierba.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Esa misma noche, varias horas después, Kiba miraba al techo oscuro de su habitación, tumbado en la cama. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido. Apenas esa misma mañana se había declarado a Hinata-chan, y luego Ino le había besado… Estaba muy confuso. Saber que la rubia llevaba tanto tiempo enamorada de él le hacía replantearse sus sentimientos, y por qué no… Tal vez, en el fondo, sintiera por ella algo más que amistad… No como la amistad que tenía con Hinata-chan, sino algo diferente. Hinata era su compañera de toda la vida y su mejor amiga. Pero con Ino se entendía a la perfección, no hacían falta palabras para que estuvieran de acuerdo, y él había empezado a pensar que habían llegado a la máxima expresión en su amistad, hasta ese punto en que cruza la barrera… Y se convierte en amor.

Incapaz de conciliar el sueño, tomó una decisión. Se visitó y salió por la ventana. Fue saltando de tejado en tejado por los edificios de Konoha iluminados por la luz de las estrellas. Al fin llegó a la floristería. Le parecía tan lejano ese momento en que había estado eligiendo flores para Hinata-chan, a pesar de que había sido esa misma mañana. Pero ahora, solo ella ocupaba sus pensamientos.

Localizó la ventana del cuarto de Ino, y saltando hasta ella, se metió dentro. Se aproximó a la cama en la que dormía la chica. Se veía tan hermosa, con su pelo rubio esparcido por la almohada y llevando tan solo un camisón que delineaba su contorno, que Kiba solo deseaba estar junto a ella.

Se sentó en la cama y estuvo durante lo que a él le parecieron horas mirando como dormía. Movido por alguna fuerza misteriosa, sintió el impulso de comprobar que tacto tenía su cabello y cogió un mechón entre sus dedos para apartárselo del rostro. Pero ella despertó y se quedó mirándole fijamente, entre asustada y sorprendida.

- ¿Kiba-kun? – la rubia no podía apenas articular palabra y mucho menos comprender que hacía él en su dormitorio a esas horas de la noche.

El chico no decía nada, solo continuaba observándola.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó ella todavía confundida. Pero casi no tuvo tiempo de terminar su frase porque en ese instante sintió los labios de su amigo de nuevo sobre los suyos. Y de nuevo correspondió al beso.

A Ino le parecía estar viviendo un sueño, porque nuevamente el chico que amaba le había robado otro beso, pero no podía desprenderse de esa molesta voz en su conciencia que le decía que estaba siendo utilizada, que él no la quería y que solo estaba con ella para olvidar su reciente fracaso. Así que, muy a su pesar, rompió el beso y se apartó de él.

- Onegai, Kiba-kun – se disculpó – No quiero seguir con esto.

- ¿Nani? ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó él extrañado.

Y sin previo aviso, ella se echó a llorar silenciosamente. Por él, por ella, por la situación, por las circunstancias, por lo que podría ser y no sería, por todo. Él solo la observaba sin comprender, no quería que sufriera y en lo más profundo temía ser el causante de su tristeza.

Quería decir algo, quería disculparse, pero no le salían las palabras, así que simplemente se tumbó a su lado y la abrazó, susurrándole al oído palabras tranquilizadoras y tratando de animarla, hasta que al fin ella se quedó sin lágrimas y se durmió, y él también cayó rendido por el sueño.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana que él había dejado abierta la noche anterior, impactando de lleno en la cara de la chica y colándose a través de sus párpados cerrados. Ella frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos, y cuando se dio la vuelta para dejar de espaldas la molesta luz, lo vio tumbado junto a ella. Entonces acudieron a su mente todos los recuerdos de la pasada noche.

Kiba se despertó prácticamente al mismo tiempo y descubrió a la rubia mirándole pensativamente. Él no dijo nada y saludó a su amiga con un corto beso en los labios. Ella correspondió, pero continuó callada.

- Ya basta, Ino – dijo entonces el chico - ¿Por qué te comportas así conmigo? – preguntó.

- No sigas, Kiba-kun – respondió ella, cansada – Esto solo lo hará más difícil.

- No es difícil – cortó él – Estamos tú y yo, es lo más sencillo del mundo.

- No – protestó ella – Para ti todavía está Hinata. ¿Verdad?

Kiba había estado temiendo una pregunta de este tipo todo el tiempo. No le costaba ningún esfuerzo decirle que la amaba y la quería solo a ella. ¿Pero como lograr que lo aceptase cuando lo más lógico sería que él estuviese deprimido pensando en Hinata-chan? Sabía que ella tenía miedo de ser abandonada por la persona a la que llevaba amando tanto tiempo, pero eso no iba a pasar. Y él no estaba dispuesto a perderla por algo así. Así que le dijo:

- Iie – y añadió – Sé que crees que lo más probable es que esté tratando de olvidarme de Hinata-chan aprovechando que tú me hayas confesado tus sentimientos. Pero… Pero su rechazo me ha servido para darme cuenta de que en realidad hace mucho tiempo que para mí eres más que una amiga. Creo que me asustaba de esos sentimientos y estaba demasiado acostumbrado a querer a Hinata-chan. Demo… Eres la única en quien pienso.

La mirada de la rubia se iluminó después de esa confesión, y ya no tuvo más dudas de que el chico la quería. Se sintió la persona más feliz del mundo, y echando los brazos a su cuello le susurró:

- Arigato, Kiba-kun.

- Ino-chan… - dijo él mirándola fijamente a los ojos – Ai shiteru.

- Ai shiteru, Kiba-kun.

En la habitación de Ino, lo que ahora iluminaban los rayos del sol era, al fin, dos jóvenes enamorados.

-

-

**Q asco de final T.T Personalmente no es de los fics q mas me gusten, pero tenia q colgarlo para saber q opinan. M dejarian un review? Se los agradezco, q m ayudan a mejorar. Matta ne!**

**Karin16**


End file.
